


В Кофейных ложках жизнь свою измерил...

by Devilthatcrys



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Pining, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilthatcrys/pseuds/Devilthatcrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Томительное время ожидания</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Кофейных ложках жизнь свою измерил...

Звук вращающихся в кофемолке зерен взрезает утро. Весь обряд кофетворения можно прочесть по ним как по алфавиту Брейля - от цельности взращенного дождями семени до таЯщих ответы будущего микрочастиц на дне. Ослепительная белизна керамики как вторая половина палитры кино нуар. Из царящего вокруг запаха хочется сплести ожерелье и, четырежды подчеркнув им яремную вену, унести с собой в холодную пустошь города. Всеведущий Ибис бармен, не спрашивая, заполняет чашку, двигаясь так, словно кофейный запах окутал его взякой карамелью. Действительно ли можно измерить жизнь в кофейных ложках, или это дано лишь поэтам? Острая белизна скатерти, сливается с керамикой под взглядом серо-голубых глаз, превращая натуру морте просто в идеальный черный круг на белом фоне. Кажется, что голубые рукава начинают белеть в такт окружающей монохромности и от волнения он, бледный и уставший, сольется с хмурым оконным проемом и исчезнет.  
Дверной колокольчик выдергивает из полудремы. Нет, не он.  
Кофе божественно пахнет, но губы и пальцы больны гидрофобией, или глаза страшатся лишиться последнего яркого пятна. Ждать.. снова ждать… он ненавидит ждать, но так воспитан, что опаздывать и бежать вслед секундной стрелке еще неприятней. Глоток. Коричневая темнота напитка вползает в горло и впитывается в легкие, наполняя выдох своим ароматом. Будут ли и губы теперь кофейными на вкус? Захочет ли он поцеловать его, вкусить напиток не с холодной керамики, а с горячих жаждущих губ? Смущаясь, собственных мыслей, он опускает взгляд.  
Ждать…  
Сегодня он решится, он облачит свои желания в слова и выскажет ему все, распахнет на груди тщательно подобранную рубашку и предложит себя под клыки. Эта улыбка, черт, ее все время хочется попробовать на вкус, узнать, как долго она держится в предоргазмной агонии и как быстро возвращается после.  
Еще один взрыв колокольца и снова не он.  
Нервы начинают прогрызать дыры в заготовленном для встречи сценарии, длинные пальцы впиваются в столешницу и проходящая официантка бросает на него встревоженный взгляд. Он похож на нее, пусть не внешне, словно природа в них набрала два противоположных варианта генофонда, но внутренне – провожая взглядом свой объект желания и не в силах пошевелиться, будто скован заклятьем. Но сегодня он разорвет эту незримую общность, огласив свою жажду, и либо будет полощем рыжим огнем, либо будет им же разрушен.  
Динг! ОН!  
Майкл стоит на пороге, и рассветная белизна его рубашки совсем не такая, как безжизненная монохромность кафе, улыбка редкого безпохмельного утра сияет, а очки-авиаторы прикрывают манящий блеск его глаз.  
\- Эй, Бен, как ты?!  
Он подходит ближе, хватает Бенедикта за ладонь и крепко хлопает по плечу, совсем не замечая сбивчивого дыхания и разъяренного гула крови.  
\- М, привет.  
\- Ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Да, я…  
Стройная мулатка, вошедшая следом за Майклом, кладет руки ему на плечи и что-то шепчет на ухо. Рыжебородый ловелас смеется и представляет их, но Бенедикту уже все равно, готовый сценарий сожжен и он вернулся к контрасту белого и темного – теперь лишь плоти и ткани. Он говорит что-то о съемках, планах, режиссуре и отходит к барной стойке.  
Официантка пересыпает зерна из мешочка в банку, и их звон о стекло пробуждает голос.  
\- Хочешь поехать ко мне?  
Взрыв зеленых глаз и шорох зерен об пол отвечают ему, но он думает лишь об одном – во сколько кофейных ложек можно измерить минувшее утро.

**Author's Note:**

> Аллюзия на любимое стихотворение Камбербэтча "Любовная песнь Альфреда Пруфрока"


End file.
